Into the colours of your eyes
by Sane-chan
Summary: Courir ne servait à rien. Crier non plus. Rien ne changerai, tout ce gris, tout ce vide qui l'accablait. Aucun espoir de sortie. Un cauchemar? Peut-être. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le seul moyen d'échapper à cet enfer, c'était lui... Et réciproquement.


**Titre:** Into the colour of your eyes

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Rating:** T mais petit T parce que c'est surtout pour la compréhension. Un peu de violence, donc bon… Mais rien de très grave franchement !

**Disclaimer:** Les persos sont à Maître Kishimoto, mais l'histoire est de moi :)

**Commentaire perso:** C'est une fic très étrange, mais qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, puisque j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir vécue tout en l'écrivant... Merci d'ailleurs à feutre34 de l'avoir vécue avec moi ;p Je précise que ce chapitre à été écrit puis effacé par erreur. Ah oui et pardon, ça commence tout doucement, l'action viens un peu plus tard, mais ne vous laissez pas décourager par le début kudasai ! Dôzo !

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, rien de bien choquant donc, mais pour les homophobes, bah partez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1: Claustrophobia.<span>**

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir. Il était là, seul et affamé devant ce grand bâtiment tout gris… Ça aurait pu lui plaire, d'entrer dans cette école d'art, si ce n'avait pas été pour se débarrasser de lui qu'on l'y avait envoyé. Il se sentait comme un déchet de la société. En effet Naruto avait dix-sept ans, et de ce fait, il n'était pas majeur. Ses parents étaient morts dans un incendie criminel lorsqu'il avait huit ans, et jusque trois mois auparavant, il avait vécu avec son tuteur attitré, Iruka, qui était comme un second père pour lui. Mais on l'avait assassiné avec son compagnon. A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui ! Tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de lui finissaient par mourir de façon atroce et inattendue.

Entre les procédures des légistes, l'enquête criminelle et le procès, Naruto avait bénéficié d'un logement, mais maintenant que tout ça était terminé, il lui fallait quelque part où vivre. Et comme il aurait bientôt dix-huit ans, on avait décidé de le mettre dans un internat, affaire réglée.

_Non. Pas affaire réglée. On n'efface pas le souvenir d'une vie comme ça._

Il se décida à passer le portail d'un blanc terne d'un pas nonchalant, son sac à la main et la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac. La cour était de taille moyenne, mais elle paraissait grande puisque vide. Totalement vide. Il n'y avait personne pour combler ce vide d'ailleurs. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir une espèce d'étendue d'herbe qui séparait un terrain de basket et un terrain de base-ball. Mais même l'herbe était morne. Son vert tournait au gris. Tout était silencieux.

Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel, espérant trouver un peu de couleur en ce beau jour de printemps. Mais celui-ci était recouvert d'un voile blanc. Tiens? Étrange. Le blond aurait pourtant juré qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui... Il se dirigea alors vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée en jetant un dernier regard vers le portail blanc. Un épais brouillard l'empêchait de distinguer l'extérieur de l'école.

Bizarre.

Un sentiment de claustrophobie commençait à le prendre à la gorge, alors il entra. Ce qui pouvait sembler stupide, mais finalement ça fonctionna, étant donné qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans un grande surface vide, mais une plus étroite. Cependant, le silence continuait à l'oppresser. Il repéra une porte avec écrit "Bureau du principal" dessus, alors il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez! fit une voix

Naruto s'exécuta et se retrouva dans un bureau tout en teintes de gris, comme le reste de son nouvel environnement. La femme assise derrière le bureau en face de lui était imposante et avait la mine sévère. Elle était pâle et ses cheveux étaient d'un gris très clair.

"Mmh, tu dois être Uzumaki Naruto, le nouveau."

- O-Oui c'est moi.

- Très bien. Je suis Tsunade, la directrice de Kemutai. Tu es interne donc voici tes clés et ton emploi du temps. Chambre 206.

Naruto esquissa un regard surprit. C'est tout? Elle avait dit ça sans aucune expression, presque froidement. Même pas de bienvenue, de visite du lycée ou de questions? Étrange...

- Heu, je-je suis en section arts appliqués, alors... commença-t-il maladroitement.

- Je sais, le coupa la femme, tes cours d'arts appliqués sont à dix heures le lundi, quinze le jeudi et trois le vendredi.

- Heu, oui mais...

- Prends tes clés. ordonna-t-elle.

Naruto obéit. Elle lui fit signe de partir. Alors il quitta la salle, légèrement déconcerté par cette distance recherchée que cette directrice si étrange semblait mettre entre elle et le reste du monde. En sortant de son bureau, il aperçu un écriteau à sa gauche, comportant une flèche se dirigeant vers des escaliers et l'inscription "internat" en kanjis. Il entreprit de gravir les escaliers. 206... Si c'était comme en occident, alors ce serait la sixième salle du deuxième étage. Il soupira. Ces escaliers n'en finissaient pas! Et gris en plus, pour changer. De plus, il n'avait encore rencontré personne.

C'est comme s'il était seul ici.

Il parcouru le couloir avec une allure soutenue, non sans avoir copieusement insulté la dernière marche qu'il n'avait pas vue et qui l'avait fait trébucher. Ses pas, bien qu'il ne portât pas de chaussures particulièrement ostentatoires, résonnaient dans le couloir éclairé par la lumière filtré par l'épaisse couche de nuage, brisant le silence étouffant qui y régnait.

La porte 206 ne fut pas très difficile à trouver. Naruto prit sa clé, et l'ouvrit dans un petit clic discret. Discret peut-être, mais il paraissait déplacé face au silence permanent de Kemutai…

_Permanent. Quelque chose qui ne changera pas. Comme la mort._

Il déboucha sur une toute petite chambre. Grise. A sa gauche, deux portes, en face, une petite pièce contenant… trois lit. Trois lit ? Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait des colocataires ! En fait on ne l'avait pas vraiment averti de grand-chose songea-t-il, acerbe.

Les murs – immaculés - étaient totalement nus. Sauf pour celui qui surplombait le lit de gauche : il était recouvert d'affiches de vieux films cultes en noir et blanc ou de pub pour des festivals de cinéma. Le lit était défait et recouverts de vêtements féminins. Là toujours, que du gris, du blanc et du noir. « Une coloc' cinéaste, ça peut être sympa ! » se dit le blond, plein de bonne volonté.  
>Le lit de droite était assez sobre par contre. Il était fait et tout ce qui différenciait cette place de celle qui serait bientôt occupée par Naruto, c'était un étui à guitare –contenant sûrement celle-ci – et une pochette débordante de partitions et de tablatures griffonnées sur des feuilles presque noircies par les inscriptions.<p>

L'orphelin se dirigea alors vers le lit du milieu, et avant même de ranger ses affaires, sorti de sa valise d'un orange criard (il se félicita d'ailleurs d'avoir amené un tant soit peu de couleur dans ce paysage morne) un tableau qu'il accrocha au dessus de son lit.

Un petit sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage à la vue de celui-ci. C'était son préféré. Pas sa plus belle réussite, mais son préféré. Il avait mit du temps à le peindre, chérissant le moindre petit détail, tentant de donner de la vie à ces couleurs déjà éclatantes. Car la toile avait été sujette à une explosion de jaune, d'orange et de rouge, représentant Naruto avec ses parents. On pouvait aussi apercevoir de fines lignes traçant des formes imaginaires et des boucles féeriques, de couleurs marron et argenté, son tuteur et l'amant de celui-ci. Ce tableau, le blond l'avait appelé « gratitude », parce que non seulement il voulait remercier toutes les personnes qui lui avait été chères, mais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait ses orbes azurs sur la toile, il revenait au temps où lui et ses parents vivaient heureux, sans l'ombre d'un souci. Au temps où l'insouciance et la joie de vivre régnait sur son existence.

Au temps où il n'avait pas connu le côté sombre de la vie.

Il grimaça à cette pensée. Un autre tableau se trouvait au fond de sa valise, semblant l'appeler. Un tableau qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Celui qui le faisait souffrir plus que tout.

Le tableau qu'il avait peint après la mort de ses parents.

Si Naruto peignait habituellement de l'abstrait, cette fois c'était différent. Cette œuvre, entièrement recouverte de rouge, orange et noir, était clairement figurative. Pour la peindre il avait appuyé tellement fort avec ses pinceaux, frappant jusqu'à presque trouer la toile, vomissant des gerbes de couleurs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ses flammes. Des flammes dévorant des vies, visages se tordant de douleurs que l'on pouvait distinguer à travers les éclats de lumières et l'ombre noircie et brûlée, sans aucune cendre.

_Parce que rien n'est éternel. Et sûrement pas une vie._

Sa plus belle œuvre, incontestablement. La plus horrible aussi, dans un sens. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à la jeter ? Aucune idée…

_Parce que les liens sont là Naruto. Toute cette histoire… C'est étroitement relié à toi. Tu le sais et tu ne pourras pas y échapper. Tu ne peux pas fuir ton passé éternellement._

Ignorant la douleur qui l'avait prit à la poitrine et sa conscience qui le torturait, il rangea ses affaires pêle-mêle dans la petite commode noire se trouvant à côté de son lit à la couverture gris pâle et partit en quête du réfectoire. Il n'avait pas l'heure sur lui mais il ne devait pas être loin du dîner…

Ce monde était un enfer. Un enfer sur Terre. Il savait pourquoi il était là –et heureusement, parce que sinon, tout en aurait été affecté- mais ça n'amoindrissait en aucun cas le dégoût que lui inspirait cet endroit. Depuis combien de temps vivait-il ici ? _Si c'était vraiment vivre…_ Pas la moindre idée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rencontré âme qui vive ? Le même, évidemment.  
><em>La couleur… <em>Cette idée n'était plus qu'un rêve, un fantasme qu'il voudrait découvrir à nouveau. Il se souvenait du concept, mais pas de la chose en elle-même. Essayez d'inventer une couleur. Impossible, l'esprit humain n'est pas fait pour ça… Mais était-il vraiment humain ? Etait-il devenu comme eux ? Y avait-il seulement un échappatoire à cette vie qui n'en était pas une ? Y avait-il une autre raison pour laquelle il était ici, autre que celle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ? Que de questions qui l'assaillaient chaque jour. Mais jamais aucune réponse. Le vide lui faisait face, transparent mais opaque à la vérité, absent mais oppressant, strident mais silencieux. Il ferma les yeux, repoussa quelques mèches sombres qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et sombra dans ce qui ressemblait à un sommeil sans rêve…

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà, pardon. Pardon parce que c'est beaucoup plus long que ce que je pensais, et que l'histoire n'a pas vraiment commencé. Pardon parce que j'ai peur que vous ne renonciez à attendre la suite…<br>Oui c'est classé romance donc il y en aura, du SasuNaru, patience...


End file.
